Fun In The Dressing Room
by BlueEyesForeverx
Summary: Eli and Clare visit Victoria's Secret. Wonder what happens there? Rated M, sort of a sequel to Breaking Clare


Hey guys! I am back :) this is kind of a sequel to "Breaking Clare" so go read it if you haven't yet. Thanks if you did review of favorite that haha :) Please tell me what you think of this. Also, if you have any ideas or requests for upcoming oneshots, please let me know. And I have a question, should all of my oneshots be individual stories, or should I make them into one big story?

Thanks! :) Please review

Disclaimer : Sorry, I don't own Degrassi, or Victoria's Secret haha

Rated M, and I think you know why ;)

Enjoy!

[{(***Clare's POV***)}]

The smile on Eli's face was huge as he dragged me into the bright pink store. Eli lasted during the entire movie of Breaking Dawn. Well, neither of us really watched most of the movie. Eli and I were too caught up in each other, if you know what I mean. Eli's reward for not complaining during the whole film was a trip to Victoria's Secret. And he was more than thrilled.

We walked first into the PINK clothing section and I started to look around.

A short, middle-aged lady, who was trying way too hard to seem young again, walked up to us and asked, "Can I help you find anything?"

I smiled and said, "No thanks, just looking."

I walked over to a row of hoodies and comfy pants, with Eli following me close behind. As soon as I picked up a pair of gray sweatpants Eli shook his head rapidly,

"No, no, no, no, no. I came in here because I though you'd be trying on sexy lingerie for me instead of some sweats. This isn't going to work."

We both smirked at each other and I sighed, "Fine, whatever, the sexy stuff is over here."

I grabbed his hand and took him to a completely different side of the large store. His face soon lit up like a kid on Christmas, but instead, he was a teenage boy in a lingerie store with his not-so-saintly-anymore girlfriend.

He smiled widely again, "Now this is what I'm talking about, babe"

"You're such a guy," I rolled my eyes.

I could see his eyes searching the entire lingerie section. From lacy thongs to boy-shorts and push-up bras to corsets, "How long can we spend in here, Clare? Cause I'm pretty sure I want to see you in everything."

I laughed, "Not that long. Here's my deal. You pick out six things and I try them on and if I like them I'll show you them at home."

He panicked, "Wait, what? I don't get to see them now?"

I smiled at him, "I don't think so, babe. The ladies by the dressing rooms won't let you in. So I guess no fooling around in there."

His face fell, but then he smirked, "Don't underestimate Doctor Doom." I looked at him, confused at what he was hinting at. He continued, "So I only get six?"

I nodded.

"Fine. I'll be right back"

He walked away from me and started searching the store. I watched him pick up numerous items then place them down. He held them up in the air and looked at them while I stood in the center of the store, blushing the whole time. I can't believe I let my boyfriend parade around such a store, picking out alluring undergarments for me to try on. Oh, well. He seemed to be enjoying it.

Within ten minutes, Eli walked back to me with an armful of lace and other uncomfortable looking fabrics. He smiled at me and said, "I think you'll like these."

Wanting to know what he got, I took a closer look. He had chosen two bras. I had told him my sizes a while ago, so they were all the right size. One was a blue push-up bra with embellishments. Oh god, I don't know if I can do this. I mean Eli has obviously seen me naked, so I guess this can't be that bad. But it's still embarrassing!

Eli must have seen the nervous look on my face so he grabbed my chin gently, looked me in the eyes, and told me softly, "Clare, as much as I would love to see you in all of these, you don't have to. I can tell you're nervous, so why don't you go pick out some sweats and we'll go to that pretzel place in the food court."

See, that's why I love this boy so much. He cares more about me than sex and other things. And that's why I threw my inhibitions to the wind and decided to let him see me in these revealing outfits. If that was what they were considered.

I smiled up at him, "I am nervous, but I do want you to see me in these. I love you"

I saw his face light up again, "I love you too, beautiful."

Feeling better about this whole situation, I picked up the next article. The next lacy bra was all black with a plunging neckline and a little bow in the middle. The two bras he picked weren't entirely horrible. Although my face was bright red the whole time.

Next was a pair of panties. Or should I say, a tiny square of black fabric. It was a black thong with lace outline and a diamond heart in the center. The next item was a black garter skirt made to match the black bra. Eli really needed to cool it with all the black garments. Anyway, I guess it was kind of cute, and I must say, he had a pretty good taste in lingerie. .

Eli smirked as I grabbed the last two items out of his arms. My eyes widened as I held each of them up in front of me. These were scary. Like WAY too sexy lingerie scary. The first was an extremely short, extremely see through baby-doll dress. It was also black, Classic Eli! It had a slit down the front and the bust had diamonds. This was something Saint Clare would never wear, and I was still really nervous to try it on.

He leaned down and huskily whispered in my ear, "God, you're going too look so fucking sexy in that. I'm going to get hard just thinking about you in it."

That gave me a bit more confidence as I looked at the next and final piece. This one was a strapless corset. It was dark blue patterned and would probably come to a little above my belly button. I was nervous as hell to try all of these on, but I knew they would make Eli happy.

I grabbed his hand and took him to the main entryway to the dressing rooms.

I looked up at him, still blushing wildly, and told him, "I'm going to go try these on. Just stay right here."

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. His hand went to my waist and his tongue licked my bottom. I didn't want to get too into it, especially with the lady from the front of the store, who was now by the dressing rooms, watching us, so I pulled away,

"If these look okay, I'll buy them and show you them later."

We kinkily smiled at each other before I asked the woman for a changing room. I walked inside the surprisingly large room and took a deep breath.

[{(***Eli's POV***)}]

I could not wait to see Clare in the lingerie I picked out for her. It sucked that I had to wait out here as she tried everything on, but I had came up with a little plan. Well, not much of a plan. As soon as the dressing room attendant left, I decided to go see Clare.

I pushed myself off the wall and went to knock on the door I saw her walk into.

"Yes..?" She asked, probably thinking I was an employee asking if she needed help. I smirked, I could help her, wink wink.

"Clare, babe, it's me. That lady just left. Let me in"

"Eliii," she whined, "What if she comes back and knows we're in here?"

"She won't. Will you let me in, please?" It was silent for a moment. Then I saw her door slowly open. I smirked to myself and walked in.

I looked around the surprisingly large room and didn't see her until I heard the door shut behind me. I whirled around and my jaw dropped. I probably got hard at just the sight. She was so fucking beautiful, and gorgeous, and hot, and sexy. Did I mention fucking sexy?

She had on the short black baby-doll dress with the back lace thong. I almost came in my pants. The lingerie showed off her gorgeous figure, sexy curves, and ample chest. She did a quick turn and I got to see her whole body. I repeat, I almost jizzed in my god damn skinny jeans, which were now very uncomfortable, just saying.

But anyway, she looked amazing. I now realized why I loved black so much, it looked great on her and popped against her soft, creamy white skin.

I looked up at her face and saw the blush on her cheeks. I smiled and she seductively walked over to me.

I bit my lip and whispered, just in case the lady was back out there, "Didn't I tell you how fucking sexy you would look in this? You look gorgeous. I'm hard already, and you haven't even touched me yet."

She looked down at my boner, "You're right. Do you want me to fix that?"

My eyes widened but I soon smirked, "Saint Clare, are you asking me to fuck you in a dressing room? How kinky!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I guess I am. What, can't keep up with me." She winked.

"Watch me"

I pulled her over to the little bench in the corner and sat down, pulling her on top of me. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her lip to mine. Our kiss heated up quickly and our tongues fought each other. I won, of course. As we made out, my hands roamed her entire body.

She pulled away first and kissed down my neck, sucking occasionally. I knew we had to be quieter than we had ever been before so I tried my hardest not to moan. As I squeezed Clare's breasts in my hands, she pulled my t-shirt over my head.

As soon as I went to remove her lingerie, she swatted my hands away and stood up. She reached around herself and undid her little dress, all while swaying her hips to imaginary music. Holy God, she's giving me a striptease. Can this day get any better?

As she took it off, I unbuckled my belt and took down my jeans, knowing we had to be quick. I fumbled with them a little, only because I was staring at Clare's body the whole time. We took off our underwear at the same time, while keeping our eyes on each other.

I stood up and whispered in her ear hotly, "We don't have long, baby. And we have to stay really quiet. How do you want it? I'm thinking doggystyle or reverse cowgirl while you watch yourself bounce on me in the mirror?"

She smirked and whispered back, "I kinda want to be on top."

"As you wish" I said as I reached down and grabbed a condom from my jeans. I put it down and sat down on the seat.

She sashayed over to me, turned around, and sat down on my lap. Her back was against my chest and there was a mirror in front of us so we could enjoy the view.

Clare grabbed my dick and sunk down on it. It felt so fucking good. I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall and grasped her tits in my hands. Clare put her hands on my knees ad started to bounce up and down on my cock. We both looked ahead and smiled at each other in the mirror. I must say, we looked hot together. We would make a great porn movie.

Clare threw her head back and I sucked on her neck. She started to go faster and I played with her nipples and brought one hand down to play with her clit.

"Ahhh, Eli" she whispered as quietly as she could.

She rode me faster and I started to jerk my hips up occasionally, getting deeper. I kept my eyes fixed on the mirror and bit my lip. I wasn't going to last long. This felt too good.

I squeezed her breast and kept massaging her clit, trying to get her to cum.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close." she whimpered quietly

"Mmm, so am I"

She fucked me harder and faster. She threw her head back in a silent scream as she came. Feeling her juices on my dick threw me over the edge with her as we finished together.

We looked in the mirror and sat there quietly, catching our breaths.

"That..was..so..amazing" I told her quietly.

"Yeah," Clare breathed, "it was. We need to come to the mall more often."

I smirked at her idea. My God, I created a kinky little devil. But I loved her!

[{(******)}]

As we tiredly pulled on our clothes, we heard a voice from the other side of the door,

"Sweetie, are you okay in there? You've been in there for over 45 minutes."

[{(******)}]

Thanks for reading :)

Please comment and favorite.

Follow me on tumblr, its my fanfiction username and .

Anyway, thanks again

Love,

Christina / xThoseBlueEyesx :D


End file.
